


Don't Let Him Know... Please

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff(?), Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: Let's just say... Hinata Shoyo likes Kageyama Tobio, his setter, partner and... Rival, if Hinata even thinks of the last one seriously. He wants the setter, the way he moves, talk and play is just, amazing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 38





	Don't Let Him Know... Please

Let's just say... Hinata Shoyo likes Kageyama Tobio, his setter, partner and... Rival, if Hinata even thinks of the last one seriously. He wants the setter, the way he moves, talk and play is just, amazing. 

But, can Kageyama return the feelings? Kageyama always hit Hinata and insult him. So maybe, no. 

Hinata looks at the setter next to him, silently watching him drink. He really likes his hair, those dark blue eyes that shines whenever he's playing volleyball. He wondered what Kageyama's hair felt like.. Is it soft and smooth? Maybe... 

"What are you staring at, dumbass?"

' _He's mean.._ ' Hinata thought, "Your ugliness." He replied, Kageyama put his hand on top of Hinata and grip his head. "You asshole!"

"Ow ow! Kageyama stop!" Hinata tried to remove the Setters hand on his head but failed "Oi you two! Stop that and get back to practice!" Daichi yelled at them making the two shivered and stand up. They went back to practice their quicks until the end. "Fifteen minutes, clean the gym and change to uniforms." Daichi said at the club members who answered right away, they started to picked up the volleyballs in the ground and some started to remove the net. 

"Hinata-kun always irritated Kageyama-kun," Yachi said silently, Kiyoko looked at the other manager before looking back at the two first years who's again, fighting. "I sometimes saw Hinata-kun stare at him calmly. Like observing every move Kageyama-kun does." Yachi continued, "Isn't it normal? I got used by this. "Kiyoko smiled at her making the first year manager blushed a bit. "Uhm, I guess so.." Yachi smiled back before arranging the towels and water bottles. "Yachi-san!" She heard Hinata called. "Ah! Yes?" Yachi looked up seeing the two in front of her "Can you help us with English later, please?" Hinata asked "S-Sure! What time? "She stands up while carrying the items "Uhm.. Lunch break?" Yachi agreed and the two thanked her before running back to the club room. "Kiyoko-san! Let me carry that for you!"

"It's fine, these are not heavy."

The morning practice went as usual and all the students head to their class after the bell rang. 

In the lunch break, Hinata went out of his room carrying his bag then head to Yachi's classroom to study english along with Kageyama. He didn't notice his partner that is always waiting in the door so he just went out of his way. After arriving in the room, he noticed Yachi all alone in her seat, quietly eating lunch. "Yachi! Someone's here!" One of her classmate said, she looked on her side seeing Hinata waving at her "Hinata-kun! Where's Kageyama-kun?" She asked, looking around. "Oh, that guy might be late, he usually wait for me outside my classroom before going here." He said. They walked inside the classroom and Hinata borrowed one seat that is next to Yachi. "Is, Is it okay to start now without Kageyama-kun?" She asked him, picking up her bag. "Yeah, sure!"

"So what are the problems here?"

The two started to use Lunch time to study, though after minutes, Kageyama didn't showed up making Yachi worried. "Lunch time will end in twenty minutes." She said looking at the door. "Well, his lost if he didn't showed up. Don't worry about that guy." Hinata said as he continue to copy Yachi's notes. "Hinata-kun," She called making the fellow first year looked up at her "I don't know if I'm only imagining things but... I always notice you annoy Kageyama-kun so much this days. I-I know I don't have the rights to say this! But um.."

"Eh, someone finally noticed..." Hinata mumbled enough for Yachi to hear. "What do you mean?" She curiously looked at him, "Are you used to us fighting since you've joined the club?" Hinata asked and Yachi looked away "I think so? The first time I saw you two fighting.. It wasn't that very visible there's something going on or stuff,"  
"I mean, I always saw you stare at Kageyama-kun whenever you're taking a break. Then there was one time where you've spaced out staring at him.. Then that time where-.. I'm sorry! I keep mumbling things!" She stopped when the person in front of him looked down at the notes.   
Not that he's reading the notes, he just.. Stares at nothing. 

"Is it that visible?" Hinata asked again. "No, I don't think so. I guess I'm just investigating stuffs that I shouldn't." Yachi looked away from him "After the training camp, I started to feel this things not related to volleyball.. My heart keeps beating fast whenever I'm alone with him, my face always heats up like I'm sick."

"Are you.. In love with Kageyama-kun?" Yachi asked making the latter silent then nodded. "Please don't let him know.. It's better if we stayed like this, partners." Hinata begged then bowed his head "I won't! Please raise your head..." Yachi looked at Hinata's brown eyes who's looking at the notes. 

"Sorry, I forgot we had to study." Kageyama showed up in the door making the two shocked. Kageyama walked inside then take a seat next to Hinata who's watching his every move while Yachi looked at him then Kageyama. "Jeez Kageyama-kun, even studying is important y'know." Hinata started another argument, he playfully snickered at the setter next to him who glared right after. Yachi looked at Hinata who's again back to normal, like nothing happened earlier. 

"Shut up, when did you arrived anyway?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." Hinata proudly said

"Yachi-san, can we now continue to copy your notes?"

"Ah, sure!"

-

"We're going on ahead." Tsukishima said with Yamaguchi next to him then left. 

"We're meeting up at sakanoshita right?" Hinata asked his captain "Yeah, today's Asahi's treat." Daichi looked at the other third year who's talking with Sugawara. 

The door swung open revealing Tanaka and Nishinoya who's breathing heavily "Did you cleaned properly this time?" Daichi asked walking up to them. The two nodded and he let them inside then started to change to their uniform. "Ennoshita, you had the key, right?" Tanaka asked him, "What? Why would I have the key?" Ennoshita looked at his fellow second year "But I said- oh christ.." Tanaka rest his forehead on his hand. "Ah, I forgot my towel!" Hinata exclaimed "Noya-san, Tanaka-san, did you locked the gym now?" He asked the upperclassmen who shook their head "Glad we didn't locked it. Come on, I'll look for the keys too." Nishinoya said then changed to his normal uniform. "Ah, I have the key." Kageyama said, showing the key on his hands

"Why didn't you talked sooner?!"

"I saw it in the chair so I picked it up, and no one asked.." Kageyama said then stands up. "Come on, we'll get your towel. I'll lock the gym." He called Hinata then went outside the club room. 

As they walked back to the gym, Hinata stayed silent the whole time.. Well, panic still rushed inside him which make him anxious. They arrived at the gym and Hinata went inside to get the towel he forgot then went outside. 

Days, months have passed. No one still knows what Hinata feels to the setter except Yachi who watch every moves he does, she feels worried about the first year who acts all happy and fine the whole time. Though she's glad no one noticing about it and kept quiet the whole thing. "Yachi-san! Can I have a little talk with you?" Hinata asked running up to her. "Ah, sure! Hold on!" She put down the notepad she's holding in the chair and followed Hinata outside the gym. 

"Hinata-kun, She called the latter who's looking at the blue sky. "Will you still be able to confess to him?"

"I don't think I can, I'm afraid everything will be ruin just because of this stupid feelings." He said then looked at Yachi, eyes that are once happy now is filled with sadness and worry. "I asked him the other day."

_"Hey Kageyama, what if someone confess to you?"_

_"Ha?"_

_"Y'know, a beautiful girl confess to you? Valentine's will be in a week! I bet a lot of girls will give you a pile of chocolates!" He said as he pat Kageyama's back. Kageyama glared at the small boy and then continue to walk "I don't have time for that dumbass. All I need to think about is volleyball."_

_Hinata watched Kageyama's back and then he stopped, "Also to defeat you." He said smirking which makes the latter blushed. He felt a little sting on his chest._

_'Oh, I know those feelings well.. It hurts...'_

_"Whatever, I'm planning to defeat you someday! And watch me win!" He replied then ran, forgetting the feelings he just had a while ago._

_'Watch me... I want this feeling to go away.. Please...'_

"Hey, Yachi-san.. Can you help me? I really want this feelings to go away.." Hinata started to tear up but then cover his face. "I'm sorry, I can only talked this to you since you're the only one who knows this..." Hinata told her, Yachi worriedly looked at her friend then walked up to him and hugged him. 

"I wish I know how to help you.." Yachi said as she softly brushed her hand on Hinata's soft orange hair. Hinata sniffled and smiled "Thank you, even if you don't know how. I'm glad I could talk this out to someone." The two stayed like that for a minute before Hinata calmed down. They went back inside and Hinata returned being the cheerful person. 

Yachi stared at her friend before looking at the notepad she's holding and the day continue as usual. 

The Valentine's day came, a lot of girls are carrying a box of chocolates, some are holding a paper bag that filled with present, ready to give it to someone they like. However, Hinata only stared at his surroundings, silently watching. 

"Hinata-kun!" He heard a familiar voice. He turned around seeing Yachi waving at him until the blonde made it in front of him. The latter watched his friend get something on her bag, then seeing a small box with a ribbon on top of it. Yachi hands it to Hinata who slowly took it on to her hands, looking at the chocolates. "Last night, I baked a lot of chocolates for my friends. I also made for the whole club! Though I don't know if they'll like it..." Yachi doubted. Hinata smiled and looked at her "Thank you Yachi-san! They'll like it! I'm sure!"

"You think so?" Yachi asked right away, eyes gleaming and seeing the happiness on her. "Yeah! Especially Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san!" Hinata smiled at her. The two started to walk to the club room and once they've arrive Hinata went inside to the boys and Yachi to the girls room. 

"Good morning!" Hinata greeted the members who answered the same. He noticed Nishinoya and Tanaka on the left side, talking about something. He put his bag on the ground before unzipping it, he took out his clothes and change. 

"Woah, Hinata! You received a chocolate from someone!" Sugawara said and went next to him before pointing at the small box. Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly turned their heads to the two before running up to them  
"Shōyō... Already recieved one on his first year?!" Nishinoya exclaimed, the two fell down on their knees as if they are in pain. "How?!"

"Ah, this one came from Yachi. It's my first time receiving too!" Hinata said and took out the chocolate. "Yachi likes you?!" Sugawara asked, "Wha-No! She gave this to me because we're friends!" Hinata answered then put on his shirt. 

"Time to head to the gym. Tanaka, Nishinoya! You better change fast before I kicked you out naked!" Daichi yelled and the two shivered before changing. They turned off the lights on the room before heading outside to the gym.

'I _wonder if Kageyama will receive a lot of chocolates and confessions._ ' Hinata thought, he looked the person next to him, the expression same as always. Face is stern, doesn't care about his surroundings and mostly, he's quiet, well... Only when he's in thought. Hinata likes that about him, the ginger silently smiled before looking in front of him. 

The club members arrived in the gym and they started to arrange the items, once they're finished, they started to stretch. "Hey, Kageyama, you finally receive chocolates?" Hinata asked as he crouch to match with Kageyama who's stretching. "No." The taller male said "For such a guy like you who always glare at nothing, the girls might be scared to give you chocolates Kageyama-kun." Hinata told him as he snickered at the boy. "Shut up dumbass. "

"Jeez Kageyama, you won't get a girlfriend if you always wear that glare on your face." He poked Kageyamas forehead while pouting. The latter pull away Hinata's hand on his forehead and clicked his tongue. "I told you, I don't have time for that shit," Kageyama said as he looked away from the middle blocker, "And if I ever had one, They will be some kind of relate to volleyball." He continued "Y'know, I once had a thought that one day you will marry the volleyball, weirdo." Hinata complained "Ha? Who're you calling a weirdo when you're the one who is!" Kageyama said and tried to hit Hinata but the ginger stand up to avoid it "I have some things to do or to know about besides volleyball you know. I can't just focus on my entire life playing it. "He explained to the setter who stared at his face. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll get interest on something else apart from volleyball." He assured and started to walk to train his receiving. 

_'Stupid Kageyama...'_

The ginger silently looked over at the setter who is now resting his chin on his knee while watching others play. Basically having a thought. 

"Hinata-kun, someone is here." He heard Yachi, he looked at her who is in the gym door. He went to her and asked "Do they need something?" He looked at Yachi "Oh, I guess. She said she wanted to talk to you."

"M-Me? Why?" He looked outside to see that person but no luck, "Sure, hold on. Daichi-san! Someone wants to talk to me." Hinata said as he went over to his captain, "Someone? Who?"

"Don't know, Yachi-san said it's a girl." Hinata said and the captain nodded, Hinata went outside along with Yachi "Do you know them?" Hinata asked as they walked, "No, but she knows me being friends with you so I guess she asked me instead of you." Hinata only hummed, once they're far away from the gym, Yachi leading the way, they arrived at the back of the school. Where confessions happen. "Eh?"

"I'll be back in the gym, I don't want to interrupt you guys." Yachi said and walk off, Hinata stand there in silence, looking around the place. 

"Uhm," He heard a girl voice, he turned around to see a girl with a long brown hair holding a chocolate, her face not quite visible because of her hair covering it. "Do.. You need something?" Hinata asked "I'm sorry I called you when you're training." She apologized "Ah! It's okay, we're only doing stretches."

' _Ah, a confession.. What should I do..._ '

\--

"Daichi-san, have you seen Hinata? We're gonna practice our quicks." Kageyama went over to Daichi "Oh, she went out along with Yachi. He said someone's searching for him." Daichi said and Kageyama nodded before heading outside the gym to look for Hinata.

' _Where's that stupid dumbass, seriously, skipping instead of practicing our quicks.._ '

He noticed Yachi walking back at the gym "Yachi-san! Where's Hinata?" He asked the other first year, "Oh, uhm... He's with someone." Yachi said "Where are they? I need to practice with him."

"Hinata-kun is getting a confession to someone. So I think it'll be best when he's back?"

_'Someone's confessing to Hinata?'_

Yachi continued to walk as Kageyama stand in the same place, once he felt the wind brushed against his skin, he looked for his partner. 

_'Confessing? Why? Stupid idiot! He should be with me practicing our quicks!'_

He started to run, heading to the back of the school where girls mostly confess their feeling to someone. 

There, he heard a girl talked. He peeked seeing Hinata and a woman with a long brown hair, 

"That's... All I have to say..." The girl said. Hinata stared at the other student before looking down. 

"I'm really sorry I already like someone else.." He said and played with the end of his shirt, nervously speaking. "Even though they don't know it, I like them for a while now." Hinata continued, he explained everything why he like this person, as the girl listened. And then he bowed, hoping the student understands. "M-May I ask who this person is?" She looked at Hinata who blushed before fiddling his fingers, "They're part of the volleyball club I'm in. One of the person who is important to me." He smiled, the girl still offered the chocolate and Hinata nervously accepted it, not knowing what to do. "I hope you cherish them." He can hear the pain on the other student voice as he watched the girl left, leaving Hinata alone. 

He looked at the chocolate he's holding before walking. Seeing Kageyama leaning against the wall. 

"GWAH- KAGEYAMA?!"

"I was listening sorry." He said and looked at Hinata who's flustered. "U-Uhm... The whole, thing?" Hinata tried to keep his cool before averting his eyes. "Yeah,"

"One of the volleyball members?" He asked the latter, Hinata hummed and looked away. Kageyama looked at his partner before walking "Let's go, our practice is almost over." He said and the latter ran after him 

"You won't ask?" Hinata looked at his setter after catching up "Why would I?" He questioned "You always do though.." The ginger smiled "Oh shut it." Hinata giggled before arriving at the gym "Practice your receives dumbass."

"But I wanna hit your tosses!" He cried while pulling Kageyama's shirt "C'mon! Give me your tosses! Kageyama!!" 

...

"We're heading out first." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said before closing the door, their practice ended a minute ago and all of the club members are inside their club room, they're changing clothes except for Kageyama who is sleeping on the ground with his back on the wall. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya are on the ground, complaining that they didn't get a chocolate while Ennoshita scolded at them and saying that if they even get one, they wouldn't stop talking about it making Narita and Kinoshita snickered. The third years are talking about the practice match that will happened next week 

' _Ah, I forgot my towel again.._ '

"Daichi-san, I'm going back to the gym, I forgot my towel." Hinata called his captain and the other nodded "Are you leaving now?" He asked "Yeah, We'll wait for you."

"You can head first, Kageyama and I will lock the club room and follow."

"You sure?" Hinata nodded before closing the door and walked back at the gym to get his stuff 

Once Hinata got his stuff, he quickly get back to the room now filled with silence, he slowly closed the door then seeing Kageyama still dozing off. Hinata sighed before heading to his bag to change to white shirt. He went in front of his setter to wake up "Kageyama.."

...

"Oii, Kageyama. All of them left." He squat down and looked at the other. 

" Demon, bakayama, scary face." He called him by names before snickering. He lifted his hands and softly touch Kageyama's hair, playing with it. 

He went closer and kissed his forehead before covering his now blushing face. He stand up and looked at the sleeping person staring at him... 

He kicked Kageyama making the other fall over hearing a loud thud. "Ow what the fuck Hinata?!" The setter quickly stands up then gripped Hinata's hair "I'm sorry! I keep waking you up but you wouldn't respond, all of them already left and the school will now be closing!" He reason, the setter clicked his tongue before getting his bag and wore his shoes, same with Hinata. 

They head outside the school after locking the room and went to sakanoshita seeing all of their club members already outside, some are holding a paper bags. "Oh, Kageyama, Hinata!" Nishinoya firstly saw them and waved, Hinata ran up to them and Tanaka offered a meat buns, Kageyama looked at him before heading inside the shop to buy food and a drink. 

All of them stayed in front of the shop for a while until it is time to leave. The third and second years went to their own way. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima separated with the other first year leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone. "Hey, what time will you be on school tomorrow?" Hinata asked the setter who shrugged his shoulders 

"I don't know. Five in the morning?"

"That's too early!!"

"Shut up." Hinata pouted before taking his last bite on his meat bun. "Now thinking about it," He swallowed before continuing "When you're asleep-Wah!"

Kageyama suddenly pulled Hinata in an alley way and pinned him "What? Is someone following us?! "He looked around "You.."

"In the club room before," He stared at the others eyes "Tch." Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata, while the latter stood there, stunned. Kageyama broke the kiss and let go of Hinata's shoulder "You knew?"

Kageyama nodded and Hinata looked away, "Im so-"

"Go out with me," Kageyama cut off his words "I-I'll try my best.. To.. Cherish you." Hinata looked at the setter before grabbing his hands. 

"Please take care of me.."

**Author's Note:**

> I should've published this yesterday but my mind wouldn't cooperate now I've missed KageHina day!! I hate my brain so much  
> (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> HAPPY KAGEHINA DAY!!


End file.
